Broma maestra, by Canuto
by Crislu
Summary: Sirius es puesto en ridículo delante de toda su clase por una insolente Ravenclaw. El mayor de los Black no va a aceptar el hecho tan fácilmente y planea una gran broma para vengarse, pero no todo saldrá como él quiere...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Este fic está dedicado expresamente a Suave-Primavera por el AI del foro el EEQCR.**

**Broma maestra, by Canuto**

Los pasillos del colegio estaban vacíos, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases exceptuando los que tenían hora libre, que se encontraban estudiando en la biblioteca o en la sala común.

El final de curso y con ellos los temidos exámenes se acercaban.

En la clase de historia de la magia, varios chicos y chicas intentaban prestar atención al batiburrillo de datos y fechas históricas que salían de la boca del profesor de la materia.

—Este hombre no se cansa de que nadie le escuché— preguntó en voz alta Sirius mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba sonoramente.

—A este hombre no le importa nada. Pasé lo que pasé él va a contar sus malditas historias. ¿Me pregunto cuánto habrá estudiado para saberte todo eso?—rezongó James

— ¿Estudiar? Si nos está contando su adolescencia.

James se río a carcajadas por la broma de su amigo.

— ¿Qué hacéis? Os van a oír— les reprendió Lupin asustado, sus amigos estaban montado un gran escandalo

— ¿Y crees que al profesor Binns le importa? Nada puede evitar que de la clase ¿o te tengo que recordar que es un fantasma?

—Quizás tengas razón— respondió Lupin dubitativo.

—Oye, ¿por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo y jugamos los cuatro a algo? ¿Recordáis las plumas que compramos en Zonko?— sugirió James.

—Creo que te sigo amigo.

Sirius y James se lanzaron miradas cómplices. Peter se encogió de hombros aceptando la idea de sus compañeros y Lupin negó con la cabeza:

— ¿Por qué no, Remus? Esta clase es una bazofia—le azuzó James

—Anímate, que tenemos que ser pares— le apremió Peter.

—Paso, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y alguien tiene que tomar apuntes.

—Sí es por eso, no te preocupes. Mira a esa Ravenclaw de allí— Sirius señalaba con el dedo a una chica morena de piel bronceada que estaba sentada en primera fila y copiaba atenta todo lo que el profesor decía— sus apuntes son perfectos y su sentido del gusto también. Está coladita por mí y no dudará en prestarme sus apuntes si se los pido.

— ¿En serio?

—Completamente

—En ese caso, creo que no hay nada que me impida haceros un favor y jugar con vosotros—Lupin sonrió cediendo ante la presión de sus amigos.

—Entonces no se hable más, que empiece el juego— terminó la conversación Peter, al tiempo que sacaba su pluma y su pergamino de Zonko.

Los cuatro chicos se concentraron en hacer unos pequeños dibujos y los firmaron con sus apodos.

Con un toque de varita, los dibujos pasaron a un pergamino más grande. Sin esperar órdenes las caricaturas empezaron a pelearse entre ellas. El hombre lobo de lunático mordía y desgarraba al vampiro de colagusano. Pero el gran ganador fue una caricatura de Severus hecha por Cornamenta que mató a todos con el hedor de su pelo.

Jugaron a este juego otras tres veces, en dos de ellas salió victorioso canuto, y en la última el triunfo fue para colagusano.

—No es justo— protestó Lupin.

—No te preocupes Remus, la próxima vez tendrás más suerte.

— ¡Por fin, hora libre!— exclamó Peter oliendo el aire y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Yo quiero aprovechar para ponerme con historia. ¿Puedes conseguirme ya esos apuntes?

— ¡A sus órdenes mi general!—se burló Sirius encuadrándose ante Lupin— Mira y aprende lunático, vas a ver a un verdadero casanova en acción.

Sirius se acercó a un corillo de alumnas de ravenclaw que hablaban elocuentemente.

—Rebeca ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

—Pero que sea rápido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Solo será un momento.

—Estáaa bien—Rebeca no parecía muy entusiasmada por la conversación, pero a pesar de esto Sirius no se amilanó.

Los dos se dirigieron a una esquina del pasillo donde no había nadie, los tres amigos de canuto no perdían de vista la escena, había hecho sus apuestas para predecir el resultado final de todo aquello.

—Hoy estás muy guapa—empezó Sirius— realmente siempre estás guapa, pero hoy no pude contenerme más, tenía que decirlo.

El rostro de Rebeca se torció en una media sonrisa

— ¿Te apetecería ir conmigo a Hogsmeade, después de los exámenes?

— ¿Y qué haríamos allí? No me apetece seguirte a ti y a tus amiguitos por toda las tiendas de broma.

Sirius iba a decir alguna grosería pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, esbozo su mejor sonrisa y siguió con su plan, no debía olvidarse de que sus amigos le estaban mirando y seguramente querían que le dieran calabazas, para reírse de él unos cuantos días.

—Claramente iríamos tú y yo solos. Por ejemplo al salón de Madame Tudipié

—Esa idea ya me atrae más.

Sirius levantó las cejas, la tenía en el bote.

—Solo hay un problema.

— ¿Qué problema?

—Intento e intento estudiar historia de la magia, pero no tengo unos apuntes decentes. Si suspendo el examen no voy a poder ir a las salidas a Hogsmeade, me tendré que quedar empollando para recuperar la asignatura.

—Entiendo… ¿Y por qué no tienes unos apuntes decentes?

—No consigo copiar tan rápido como el sabio e inteligente profesor Binns habla.

—Yo más bien creo que te dedicas a jugar en clase con tus amigotes confiado en que algún pringado te sacará las castañas del fuego.

— ¿Entonces no vas a dejarme los apuntes?— Sirius estaba realmente sorprendido, era la primera vez que ese truco le fallaba.

—No— y viendo que la pandilla del muchacho la miraba sin parpadear gritó—No soy tan tonta como las demás, esa treta conmigo no funciona. ¡Pardillo!

Sirius no lo podía creer, esa chica lo había ridiculizado frente a todo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Por suerte no había ningún Slytherin cerca.

**0—0**

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena a rebosar de alumnos estudiosos, se oían quejidos, bostezos y muchas protestas. Solo dos alumnos se mantenían alejados de aquél ambiente tan erudito. Estaban sentados en una esquina, alejados del resto.

—Tienes que ayudarme con esto—suplicó Sirius por cuarta vez

— ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez por todas que Rebeca te ha ganado?

—Porque NO me ha ganado, nadie vence a Sirius Black.

—Estás loco.

—Vengaaaa cornamenta, ayuda a tu mejor amigo.

—Ok, lo haré. ¿Qué debo hacer exactamente?

—Es fácil, ¿Te acuerdas esa poción que Slughorn nos propuso para subir nota?

—Sí me acuerdo, es imposible de hacer. Todavía no sé dónde pueden estar esos malditos ingredientes.

—Exacto, y si Remus no ha conseguido averiguar dónde se encuentran seguro que ella tampoco.

— ¿Y con eso qué?

—No te impacientes mi buen amigo— Sirius se acercó más al oído de James—Aquí es donde entras tú. Cuando ella esté cerca tienes que contarme que Lily te ha dicho que la fluriana matilla se encuentra dentro del lago, bastante alejada de la orilla, y que su esencia es mucho más poderosa si se recoge de noche.

— ¿Y eso para qué?

—Eso es cosa mía— respondió Sirius entrelazando sus dedos para hacerse el misterioso—¿Lo harás?

— ¿Por qué no?— se encogió de hombros James.

—Sé discreto. Puedes hacerlo al salir de clase de herbología, pero no hables demasiado bajo, queremos que lo escuché todo, ni demasiado alto no vaya a ser que empiece a sospechar, es bastante lista.

—Despreocúpate, soy un experto en el arte de engañar a la gente.

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, tendrá tres. Espero que te guste el planteamiento y se ajuste a lo que querías. Nos vemos mañana.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius espero con paciencia al llegar al gran comedor para charlar discretamente con James:

—Lo has hecho genial, se lo ha tragado todo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No le viste la cara, estará deseando que llegue la noche para ir a por esas algas.

—Te dije que lo haría bien, soy un as.

—Tienes razón, eres un crack, pero no tanto como tu mejor amigo.

Los dos chocaron las cincos mientras esbozaban una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué planeáis vosotros dos?—les interrumpió Lupin que conocía perfectamente lo que significaban las caras de pillos de sus compañeros.

—Solo te digo una cosa querido Remus, mañana mismo tendrás lo mejores apuntes de historia de la magia de todo el colegio— Tras decir esto Sirius engulló la comida y se levantó rápidamente—Todavía tengo muchos detalles que solucionar, nos vemos más tarde en la sala común.

— ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a éste?—preguntó Peter alzando una ceja.

—Ni idea— susurró Remus encogiéndose de hombros. Por su parte James se quedó en silencio observando fijamente el punto por el que Sirius acababa de desaparecer.

**0—0**

Mientras tanto a pocos Kilometros de allí un hombretón grande y fuerte esperaba sentado en un sucio bar.

La Cabeza de Puerco era un local oscuro, donde se reunían "selectos" magos para beber sin ser encontrados o para realizar "dudosos" tratos o trabajos. Y para eso se encontraba Hagrid allí, esperaba nervioso con una gran jarra de cerveza apoyada en la mesa.

Un hombre alto y fuerte entró en la cervecería. Miro a ambos lados y luego se sentó en una mesa cercana a la del gigantón. Hagrid lo miró unos instantes a los ojos y el hombre asintió con la cabeza, con un balanceo casi imperceptible.

Al verlo Rubeus apuró su cerveza llenándose toda la barba de mantequilla, y se alejó hacía la puerta del bar, pero al pasar por la mesa del desconocido tendió dos galeones de oro al hombre, su torpeza hizo que uno se le cayera y ambos se agacharon a recogerlos.

—No eres nada discreto—le reprendió el desconocido—Nos vemos en el lugar acordado dentro de media hora.

—Eso espero, hágalo todo bien y tendrás los 5 galeones restantes.

—No lo dudes, allí estaré.

Hagrid se incorporó y por fin abandonó el local.

**0—0**

40 minutos después y tras morderse todas las uñas de la manos, el extraño penetró en el bosque prohibido y enseguida dio con Hagrid.

—Sígame— le ordenó

Rubeus le hizo caso y los dos estuvieron andando durante unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro dominado por un robusto árbol, pero lo espectacular del paisaje no era su precioso follaje, sino un extraño animal con un grotesco rostro humano, un cuerpo parecido al de un león/tigre y una cola igual a la de un escorpión, con pequeños detalles semejantes a las colas de alguna raza de dragones.

—Es preciosa— sentenció Hagrid entre fascinado y alucinado.

—Es toda suya en cuanto me dé esos 5 galeones.

—Sí que me sale cara esta manticora— río Hagrid loco de contento mientras vaciaba sus bolsillos.

—Tenga cuidado, aunque su rostro se parezca al de un humano tienen un instinto muy animal. Son realmente peligrosas, el veneno de sus espinas puede ser mortal.

—No se preocupe, tanto "Manti" como yo estaremos la mar de bien.

El extraño hombre esbozó una extraña mueca al oír el apodo cariñoso con el que el gigante nombraba a la bestia, para después perderse entre los árboles sin mediar palabra.

—No es muy elocuente este hombre—Empezó hablar con la manticora.

El animal se quedó quieto mirando con ojos amenazantes a su nuevo amo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius corría a toda prisa hacía la torre de Gryffindor, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo por delante. Una vez en frente de la Señora Gorda pronunció la contraseña y trotó hacía su dormitorio, abrió su baúl y comenzó a rebuscar hasta dar con unos caramelos de aspecto amarillento no muy saludables.

—Espero que esto salga bien—susurró y con un movimiento de su varita convirtió sus caramelos en polvo que luego envolvió en un fino pañuelo de tela.

Una vez terminado el proceso salió del cuarto a toda prisa, como si estuviera siendo perseguido por un hombre lobo furioso (Sirius sabía perfectamente la velocidad que se necesitaba para escapar de uno).

Recorrió las escaleras y pasillos y llegó hasta las mazmorras cerca de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin

—Rick, ¿Puedes decirle a mi hermano que necesito hablar con él?

—No, no me gusta obedecer las órdenes de un "leoncito" como tú—respondió su interlocutor de mala gana.

La cara de Sirius se puso tensa y sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera peligrosa y amenazante, como un león a punto de cazar a su presa (en este caso una serpiente).

—No era una orden, solo una sugerencia. Y no debes olvidar que quien te la hizo es un auténtico descendiente del linaje Black.

Rick agachó la cabeza mientras murmuraba:

—Sucio Gryffindor, esto lo hago por el respeto que le debo a los Black y no por ti— por su parte Sirius sonreía con una mueca maliciosa, eran pocas las veces en que su apellido le servía para algo más que para generarle problemas, pero ésta era una de ellas.

— ¿Querías algo?—Preguntó Regulus apareciendo en el corredor frente a su hermano.

—Sí hermanito, necesito un pequeño favor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor?—interrogó el Black menor, que conocía la clase de acciones que su hermano era capaz de llevar a cabo.

—Nada difícil, demasiado fácil diría yo, es hasta aburrido…

—Escúpelo

—Solo quiero que me prestes tu cámara de fotos, la que mamá te regalo hace un año, esa que saca fotos en movimiento al instante— respondió con cara de santo.

—Está bien—aceptó Regulus y desapareció para volver a aparecer minutos después cámara en mano—No hagas ningún estropicio ¿De acuerdo?

—No entiendo cómo puedes pensar eso de mi— concluyó la conversación Sirius con una estridente carcajada.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, ya tenía la cámara y los caramelos vomitivos. Pero todavía le quedaba lo más difícil de conseguir.

—Merlín dame suerte—imploró al cielo y comenzó a caminar por todo el castillo gritando el nombre de Peeves, el Poltergeist.

—Me llamabas, ¿a qué se bebe el honor de tu molestia?—apareció de pronto el diablillo de Peeves.

—Necesito hacer un trato contigo

—No hago tratos con alumnos.

—Yo no soy un alumno cualquiera, soy Sirius Black.

—Debes saber muchacho que a mí los apellidos no me impresionan— y después de mostrar su tono más educado el Poltergeist empezó a cantar— Los Black molestos, son unos necios. Los Black apestan, son pura escoria.

—No quiero impresionarte por ser un Black, sino por ser Sirius Black, más conocido como canuto— el nombre de canuto hizo que la cara de Peeves se iluminara.

—Veo que empiezas a reconocerme, así me gusta.

— ¿Qué trato vienes a ofrecerme?

—Necesito tu ayuda, quiero que entretengas a Flich en la torre de astronomía esta noche, créale un desastre que tarde largo rato en limpiar.

— ¿Y qué saco yo de eso?

—Para empezar la posibilidad de molestar un buen rato a Flich…

—Empezamos bien—le interrumpió Peeves— ¿Y para continuar?

— ¿Dinero, algún objeto valioso?

—No me interesa nada de eso, aunque hay algo en lo qué puedes ayudarme.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Más bien boca ¿Has visto el tamaño de esa cueva en donde se supone que deberías tener los labios?—estalló en una carcajada.

—Muy gracioso, buen chiste. Pero tengo un poco de prisa ¿Podrías decirme de una maldita vez que quieres?

—Se educado Black, te diré una cosa la prisa es mala consejera—expusó Peeves divirtiéndose de lo lindo sacando de sus casillas al pobre canuto.

—Por favor Peeves.

— ¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?—Peeves sobrevolaba por encima de Sirius riéndose a carcajadas.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Si no quieres ayudarme seré yo quien entretenga a Flich, no hay inconveniente— amenazó Sirius mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse.

—Estáaaa bien. Que poco aguante tienes. Quiero que me ayudes a gastarle una broma a una profesora muy inteligente que siempre me pilla con las manos en la masa. Tiene que ser una broma maestra. ¿Lo pillas? Broma maestra, Broma a una maestra.

— ¿Quién es la profesora?—le espetó Black

—Meenerva McGonagall

— ¿La profesora Mcgonagall?—exclamó Sirius con un gesto de sorpresa—es muy peligroso, si me pilla me mata.

— ¿Lo tomas o como bien dijiste antes te encargas tú de retener a Fllich en la torre de astronomía?

—Lo tomo, lo tomo— sentenció Sirius quejumbroso, mientras se acordaba para sus adentros de toda la familia de Rebeca. Si esa maldita ravenclaw le hubiera prestado sus apuntes no tendría que estar haciendo nada de eso. Pero ahora le iba a demostrar que nadie le decía que no a Sirius Black.

**0—0**

Ya era la hora de la cena, Sirius caminó hacia el Gran comedor, pero en vez de ir a la mesa de Gryffindor se dirigió a la de Slytherin, para darle las gracias otra vez a su hermano por la cámara y hacerle una pequeña pregunta sobre su funcionamiento, de vuelta a su mesa felicitó al prefecto de Ravenclaw por su gran actuación como cazador en el último partido y mientras lo adulaba sacó con mucho disimulo el pañuelo de tela con los polvos amarillentos y los echó en la copa del prefecto.

—Bueno Dick, tengo que irme, se me va enfriar la cena.

—Por supuesto— y con una amplia sonrisa el Ravenclaw bebió un gran sorbo del agua de su copa, Sirius se froto las manos.

**Al final he decidido dividir la historia en 4 capítulos. Siento la demora pero he tenido muchos problemas con el internet (y para más inri cuando no era éste, era fanfiction). Como muy tarde mañana tendrás el final de la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Se acercaba la hora de acostarse y Sirius estaba cada vez más nervioso

– ¿Ya lo tienes todo organizado?—preguntó James, los 4 amigos estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, en unas butacas muy cómodas cercanas a la chimenea.

—Así es, he hablado con Peeves para que entretenga a Flich en la torre de astronomía, y he puesto caramelos vomitivos en el zumo del prefecto de Ravenclaw, se va a pasar todo el día en el baño—en la cara de Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa— nada va impedir que Rebeca llegue al lago para buscar la fluriana matilla.

— ¿Y luego qué vas a hacer?—preguntó Peter curioso

—Paciencia chicos, dejar trabajad al genio. James necesito que me prestes tu capa de invisibilidad.

—Ya sabes dónde está, cógela tú mismo—respondió James recostándose sobre la butaca y sacando su snitch.

—Muchas gracias. No me esperéis despiertos.

—Tranquilo que no lo haremos. No te metas en líos—advirtió Lupin sonriendo a sus amigos y levantándose para subir a la habitación— mañana quiero levantarme pronto. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—lo despidieron todos al unísono.

**0—0**

Sirius se movía con precaución entre la hojarasca procurando no hacer ruido. Iba cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad y seguía de cerca a Rebeca, que como bien había dilucidado Black había ido a buscar las algas para hacer la poción de Slughorn.

—Que ganas tengo de ver su cara de tonta cuando descubra que la fluriana matilla es solo un invento—pensó para sus adentros.

La Ravenclaw llegó a la orilla del lago y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Sirius sacó la cámara de fotos.

Vestida tan solo con unas bragas y un sujetador Elena se zambulló en el agua y comenzó a buscar la fluriana matilla pero para su decepción no encontró nada. Sirius sacaba una foto detrás de otra.

Después de 20 minutos por fin se dio por vencida y salió del agua arrugada y titiritando, con un hechizo se secó la ropa interior y se vistió.

**0—0**

Mientras tanto en un lugar cercano Hagrid abría la puerta de su cabaña y dejaba salir a la mantícora que había permanecido atada a una viga de la cabaña.

— ¡Corre Manti! ¡Disfruta del lago, ahora no hay nadie, eres completamente libre!

La mantícora no había entendido ni una de las palabras del guardabosques, pero al verse libre de ataduras comenzó a correr en dirección al lago.

**0—0**

Sirius esperó a que Rebeca pasara junto a ella para quitarse la capa, lo que provocó que la Ravenclaw diera un salto hacia atrás y gritara asustada.

—Buenos días Rebeca ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Incumpliendo las reglas si no me equivoco.

— Al igual que tú, majadero.

—No insultes, queda mál en una señorita como tú—replicó Black saboreando cada palabra—Incumplir las normas es costumbre en mí, pero en ti… Parece que te estás volviendo una chica muy mala.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?— espetó Rebeca roja de la rabia

—De ti nada… Espera ¿no me digas que estabas buscando la fluriana matilla—Rebeca bajó la cabeza— Ya veo que he dado en el clavo ¿Y por qué aquí? ¿No me digas que has estado escuchando conversaciones ajenas?—Sirius estalló en una sonora carcajada. Por su parte la Ravenclaw que ya había entendido el engaño se encaminó de vuelta al colegio a paso rápido.

—No tan deprisa. Creo que esto podría interesarte—explicó Sirius corriendo detrás de ella.

Al oír el tono amenazante de su interlocutor Rebeca frenó en seco, y miró hacia las fotos que Sirius le mostraba, su rostro se quedó blanco al verse a ella misma en bragas y sujetador entrando en el lago y nadando en éste.

—Si no me das los apuntes de historia de la magia, mañana por la mañana el colegio aparecerá empapelado con estas fotos.

Rebeca estaba a punto de llorar, alguna lágrima solitaria se le escapa por la mejilla pero aun así levanto la cabeza y musitó:

—Haz lo que quieras, no te voy a dar esos malditos apuntes— y terminó la frase escupiendo a la anonadada cara del Gryffindor. Rebeca aceleró el paso para volver al castillo.

—Será orgullosa la niñata ésta—estalló Sirius sin moverse de donde estaba— mañana no será tan valiente cuando su foto aparezca por todo el castillo. Lo lamento, pero no me ha dejado elección.

Desde su posición Sirius veía como Rebeca se alejaba cada vez más. Pero su furia desapareció y su sangre se heló cuando observó como una gran bestia se abalanzaba sobre la muchacha. Sacó la varita y echó a correr hacia ella.

Se quedó de piedra cuando comprobó que la inmunda bestia era una mantícora. Rebeca gritaba arrojando toda clase de hechizos, pero sus manos le temblaban y su varita se balanceaba, impidiendo todo esto que los conjuros fueran a dar en el blanco.

La mantícora se dispuso a lanzar púas envenenadas, pero Sirius se lanzó justo a tiempo sobre Rebeca para apartarla de la trayectoria de las púas. Luego empezó a lanzar hechizos a los ojos de la bestia recordando que había leído en algún sitio que sus ojos se parecían a los de los dragones.

—Rebeca corre—gritó, pero la chica siguió agazapada detrás de un árbol sin mover un solo músculo.

Un colazo derribo a Sirius y lo dejo seminconsciente en el suelo. La mantícora se acercó para morderle la pierna, pero Sirius lanzó un hechizo que acertó exactamente en el ojo de la mantícora, que gimió de dolor y dio tiempo al mago para levantarse y echar a correr en dirección al colegio, llevando casi a rastras a Rebeca.

Hagrid llegó minutos después a las cercanías del lago alentado por los gritos, y consiguió calmar a la desesperada bestia a la que guio a las inmediaciones del bosque cerca de su cabaña.

**0—0**

—Me has salvado la vida.

—No ha sido nada—negó Sirius quitándole importancia a su heroica pelea con la mantícora—Sirius Black siempre sobrevive a toda clase de bichos.

—Eso será porque tú eres un bicho peor que ellos— bromeó Rebeca con una risita nerviosa.

—Puede ser.

—De todas maneras gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—Espera aquí un momento—la chica corrió escaleras arriba dejando al Gryffindor completamente desorientado. 15 minutos después cuando Sirius creía que no iba a volver reapareció con varios pergaminos en la mano.

—Siento el retraso, no conseguía resolver el acertijo para entrar en la torre.— Sirius levantó una ceja con cara de no entender nada— no importa, aquí tienes los apuntes de historia, cópialos y devuélvemelos mañana.

—Gracias— respondió Sirius sonriendo ampliamente.

—Es por Lupin, no por ti. Me gusta ese chico.

—No te preocupes yo se lo diré.

—No se te ocurra decirle nada, porque si no te echaré de comer a las mantícoras.

—Mantendré mi boca bien cerrada, no vaya a ser…— El Gryffindor sonrió ampliamente y camino hasta el retrato de la dama gorda.

— ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas, jovencito? Ya estaba durmiendo.

— Chocolate amargo— pronunció la contraseña Sirius haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos del cuadro.

Una vez en la sala común saco 4 pergaminos, 4 plumas y hechizándolas todas consiguió que las 4 se pusieran a copiar los apuntes de historia de la magia al unísono.

Bostezando sonoramente subió por las escaleras de su dormitorio. Había sido un día agotador.


	5. Epílogo

A la mañana siguiente el escaso brillo del sol ilumino e lago entre la niebla. Hogwarts se levantaba en la cotidianidad de los timbres, las carreras por los pasillos, el ruido de las hojas y el continuo murmullo de los alumnos. Pero cualquiera que haya estado en un internado ya sea como profesor, alumno, conserje, ama de llaves o poltergeist sabe que siempre ocurren cosas que pasan inadvertidas a los ojos del resto del mundo. Si las paredes pudieran hablar…

Los cuatro merodeadores recogían sus respectivos apuntes de historia de la magia cuando Peter exclamó:

—Mirar, ahí hay un paquete— Y así era, junto a la chimenea descansaba un pequeño paquete con papel de color amarillo chillón, con 3 pequeños pasos (similares a los de una rata) Peter se colocó junto a él.

—Es para ti, James

— ¿Para mí?

— Para James Potter, así que sí— explicó Peter como si el resto fueran tontos.

—Gracias por la explicación Colagusano— respondió Sirius en tono irónico. Mientras tanto James ya estaba desenvolviendo el misterioso regalo. Su cara se quedó blanca cuando descubrió su capa de invisibilidad.

— ¿Me puedes explicar esto?—se giró hacia el Black

Sirius se mordió el labio al recordar cómo había dejado la preciada capa de su amigo abandonada en los terrenos del colegio tras el ataque de la mantícora.

—Lo siento— acertó a decir y empezó a contarles a sus amigos su aventura de la noche. Peter y James lo escuchaban con la boca abierta, hasta que Remus los interrumpió.

—Mirar esto, aquí hay una nota—arrugada en el paquete donde estaba la capa de invisibilidad había una pequeña misiva escrita a mano con una letra firme:

"_Le devuelvo su capa de invisibilidad, quizás es hora de que empiece a usarla bien"_

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras de la carta y haciendo pesquisas sobre su posible autor.

**0—0**

Una figura alta y larguiducha caminaba por los terreno del colegio hacía la humeante cabaña del guardabosques:

—Hagrid ¿Puedo entrar?

—Por supuesto profesor.

El enorme gigantón abrió la puerta y el director del colegio entró en la casa de Hagrid, quien le ofreció a Dumbledore toda clase de comida que éste rechazó sistemáticamente.

—Lo siento, tengo un poco de prisa. Solo venía a decirte que tengo un amigo que vigila una colonia de mantícoras. Te dejo aquí la dirección—y posando un sobre sobre la gran mesa se volvió otra vez hasta la puerta.

Hagrid se quedó en silencio con la boca abierto ¿Cómo sabía Dumbledore que tenía una mantícora? ¿Cómo narices hacia ese hombre para enterarse de todo?

—Creo que será mejor para la mantícora vivir con las de su especie. Un animal de esos no puede estar suelto por sitios cercanos a un colegio. Así que si conoces a alguien que tenga una mantícora no dudes en darle este sobre.

Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo al desconcertado guardabosques y volvió otra vez al colegio, al tiempo que desenvolvía un caramelo de limón y se lo metía en la boca.

**0—0**

Tres meses después en un pasillo oscuro, dos figuras abrazadas se daban un apasionado beso.

Rebeca y Lupin vivían una historia de amor propia de dos adolescentes pero eso es otra historia…


End file.
